La Revolución de Rusia
by SillyKnight12
Summary: Una utopia termina siendo la tercera guerra mundial. Fic revisado y mas o menos modificado XD
1. Chapter 1

La revolucion de Rusia

Hetalia Axis Powers

Este fic esta ambientado en un futuro ficticio. Si se cumple lo que hay aquí escrito no me busqueis, ya estare muy lejos en unas islas tropicales.

Capitulo 1- la paz mundial, utopia.

Estamos en el año 2xxx. Tras deshacerse del pasado y empezar de nuevo las naciones volvían a recuperar el poder perdido tras un pequeño conflicto. Las grandes naciones del mundo o G-8 se reunían para su cumbre anual y para celebrar este nuevo estado de paz, que esperaban, durase mucho.

Hi hi!- Saludo efusivo America- Como andan?

No hubo respuesta. Había paz, si, pero eso no significaba que fuesen mas simpáticos que antes.

Pandilla de aburridos…- se quejo y se volvió a sentar.

Es que tu efusión a primera hora de la mañana me agota- dijo Inglaterra, con unas ojeras marcadas bajo los ojos.

Oh… que te ha pasado?

Pasamos una noche movidita-

Francia fue quien respondió a la pregunta, llevándose a cambio una taza de té incrustada en el cráneo.

Me costo dormir la noche anterior, eso es todo.

La puerta se abrió.

Muy buenas aru!

Entraron los países de oriente (China Rusia y Japón).

Estamos todos?

Si pero…

Estados Unidos al principio no entendió, luego al volver la cabeza vio porque Inglaterra y Francia ponían esas caras largas. Alemania e Italia estaban discutiendo (Alemania reñía a Italia y este hacia como que le escuchaba poniendo una cara de bobalicón)

Bueno, en fin. Sentémonos.

Una vez todo estuvo en calma un silencio sepulcral inundo la sala y entonces America aprovecho para hablar.

Bien. Según veo hemos llegado a un estado de paz, con sus mas y sus menos entre nosotros pero al fin y al cabo no hay guerras, por raro que parezca y apenas algunas disputas. Mi evaluacion de la situación (…)

_Pensamiento de Inglaterra:_

_Vaya… parece que al fin y al cabo ha madurado… quizás no fue tan malo que se independizara…- Una sonrisa calida se puso en su rostro y miro a America expectante de la conclusión que iba a sacar de todo esto. _

(…) es que debemos iniciar un conflicto cuanto antes.

_Pensamiento colectivo_

_IDIOTA_

Etto…- Japón alzo la mano educadamente.- Por que?

Ah! Buena pregunta mi querido Kiku! Porque si hay tanta paz nos acostumbraremos y el día que tengamos un conflicto no nos acordaremos de cómo se hacen!.

_Pensamiento General:_

_IDIOTA_

Este… -Inglaterra intento llevar un poco de sensatez a la conversación- dejando de lado las paranoias mentales de America ..

-Mira quien fue a hablar… el de las hadas y unicornios… - Inglaterra le lanzo una mirada asesina y este se callo de golpe.

- La cuestión es ¿como hacer que esta situación se prolongue lo máximo posible?

- Si nos mantenemos como ahora no pasara nada.

- Ya, pero en mi experiencia, alguna cosa u otra surgirá- aporto Francia- Y luego el que acabara perdiendo seré yo…

- Con mano dura y mucho convencimiento haremos que toda esta situación se prolongue como ninguna otra!

La voz de Alemania se elevo sobre las otras y el grito de "PASTAAAAA" que lanzo Italia a continuación también.

Jajajaja

La risa sono jovial y dulce pero procediendo de Rusia todo el mundo se temió lo peor.

Me gustan estas reuniones. Y espero que esto se prolongue lo más que podamos.

Rusia volvió a sonreír y todo el mundo se quedo más aliviado.

La reunión transcurrió sin mas incidentes. Ataron y amordazaron a Italia, Francia recibió un par de golpes en la cabeza y Japón se carcajeo una vez. Cosa nunca vista antes.

A la salida de la reunión, los países de oriente se disponen a irse cada uno por su lado. Se despiden con jovialidad y cuando Japón ya se va Rusia se queda a solas con China.

- Tengo que pedirte algo China

- Tu dirás aru

- Aquí es mal sitio, reúnete conmigo la semana que viene.

La Revolución de Rusia

Hetalia Axis Powers-

Capítulo II- el favor de Rusia, la decisión de China.

Si esta en mis manos tratare de hacerlo, dime que quieres.

Se mi aliado.

Las preguntas entraron de golpe en la cabeza de China y hacían cola esperando ser pronunciadas, aunque la primera fue "¿Por qué demonios tiene esta sonrisa en la cara?" gano la pregunta "para que?"

Hay… ciertos conflictos… mis espías me hacen llegar información constante de que laguna cosa se esta armando por occidente. Los países de Europa traman algo y creo que no serà demasiado bueno para nosotros.

¿Algo como que?

Invasión.

Otra vez las preguntar entraron. Como no se sobrevive mucho tiempo siendo un país con poca inteligencia (Italia como excepción) le entraron dudas. Prefirió sin embargo terminar de escuchar a Rusia.

Una invasión? Ya los oíste, simplemente esperan que la situación actual se prolongue.

Piénsalo un poco.- La sonrisa en la cara de Rusia se desvaneció, su rostro estaba serio y realmente preocupado.- Estamos a un paso de la utopia, dicen que solamente quieren que la situación se prolongue y nos tendrán enfrascados en el como pero tengo buenos espías, lo sabes. Y las informaciones que me han hecho llegar parecen verídicas. Al principio yo tampoco me lo quería creer, léete esto – le extendió una carpeta algo gruesa- Hay todos los informes que he leído hasta el momento.

De acuerdo. En el caso que sea cierto, que podemos hacer nosotros?

Empezar a prepararnos, así cuando ataquen no nos cojerán desprevenidos. Avisa a Japón por si acaso, creo que el también corre peligro.

Ok. Como quieras aru.

China se fue a su casa y se leyó los informes Tenia serias dudas sobre todo lo que le decía Rusia pero los informes parecían tener pies y cabeza, no tenían lagunas y concordaban perfectamente con los últimos movimientos militares de los países Europeos. Si lo que contaban era cierto la situación era preocupante. Siempre había habido algunas discrepancias entre occidente y oriente pero últimamente parecían resultar. Últimamente…

Si todo eso era cierto, tenían que actuar con rapidez.

Al día siguiente se reunió con Japón en secreto para enseñarle los informes.

Parecen reales…

Si… eso es lo preocupante…

Pero no parece que estén preparando nada. Justo esta mañana he hablado con America san y…

America no sale en ninguno de los informes

Lo se, pero tiene buenas relaciones con algunos de los païíses que salen aquí. Lo hubiese sabido.

O no. He enviado mis espías y parece que America últimamente esta mucho en su país y deja de lado los países Europeos de lado. Además los que están en Europa me envían informes parecidos.

Aun así Rusia…

Rusia parecía realmente preocupado. Dime, nos ayudaras? Si todo esto es cierto estaremos en grabe peligro y tu también caerás.

Esta bien… Pero no actuaremos a no ser que ellos ataquen primero o que tengamos pruebas suficientes para garantizar que atacaran.

Trato pues, parece que esta vez estamos del mismo lado aru

Japón asintió, China se marcho después de tomar el té y se quedo pensativo mirando al cielo. Dejo ir un lúgubre suspiro y hecho una ojeada rápida a los informes que le trajo China.

Todo parecía ir tan bien…

La Revolución de Rusia

Hetalia Axis Powers

Capitulo III- Antes de una gran tormenta reina la calma.

La capa de Francia ondeaba al viento. Estaba delante de la cúpula de Santa Maria del Fiore, en Florencia. Recordaba con dulzura la vez que todo aquel trozo era "parte" de su reino1. La ciudad estaba llena de vida (y de turistas, sobretodo turistas). Tambien le vino a la cabeza como fueron derrotadas sus tropas y como los Medici los expulsaron unos pocos años mas tarde de allí.

Porque nunca gano una batalla? T___T

… Se puede saber con quien demonios hablas?

Inglaterra apareció como por arte de magia detrás suyo. Tras unos momentos de confusión general Francia se lanzo llorando contra el.

Porque no gano nada? Porque soy tan desgraciado?

Quítate de encima estúpido! No me toques!

Se puede saber que hacéis vosotros dos?

Alemania apareció y Francia paso de Inglaterra para zarandearle.

Tu eres el peor de todos! Porque siempre me ganas! Te odio te odio!

Alemania e Inglaterra compartieron miradas de resignación y cuando Italia llego (tarde, por cierto) se tropezó y se abrió la cabeza contra el suelo. El llanto de Francia creció y se desespero solo.

Incluso contra este inútil! Perdí contra "esto" Dios soy patético

Vayámonos…

Si, será lo mejor…

Italia, Inglaterra y Alemania se fueron dejando que Francia llorara solo en medio de la plaza. Un grupo de turistas japoneses se reunió alrededor suyo y le empezaron a tirar monedas y a fotografiarle.

Dejando a un lado a ese idiota- asentimiento general del grupo- Porque nos reuniste aquí Italia?

Eeeeeeh?

No te habras olvidado, verdad?

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

… en verdad no shas citado aquí para nada?

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?

ERES IDIOTA!

No! Lo siento lo siento, bromeaba jajaja no te enfades por favor no me pegues T_T

… Ahora en serio, porque querías hablar con nosotros con tanta urgencia?

Para jugar al fútbol (l)

Nos has sacado de asuntos importantes para un estupido partido de futbol?

Es que desde que estamos en este estado de paz no hemos estado juntos mas que para hablar de cómo solucionarlo. Pensé que seria buena idea celebrarlo por una vez, solamente los países Europeos.

… No es tan mala idea…

Así que, jugaremos?

Si!- Inglaterra salio de su asombro para hablar2

Esta bien pues…- Alemania volteo la cabeza, en estos momentos Francia tenia el peluche en la cabeza y un tenedor en el ojo.- Vayamos a jugar… Un partido no hará daño a nadie…

El partido paso sin incidentes remarcables, Alemania e Italia contra Francia e Inglaterra. Ganaron los dos primeros aunque en verdad los únicos que estaban por el partido eran Inglaterra y Alemania, Francia dejaba la portería constantemente para ir a su completa bola y martirizar a Inglaterra, por su lado Italia corría a los brazos de la primera chica que pasaba por la calle. Comieron pasta y cada uno se fue a su país.

Ah… -dijo Francia Inglaterra quien había accedido a volver con él- Que cansado estoy del partido

Pero si no hiciste nada estupido!

Momentos así vivimos pocos

Eh… Si…

Pese a todo estuvo bien y fue divertido

Cierto, aunque no debemos relajarnos… Crees que está bien lo de China Rusia y Japon?- Francia se quedo un momento mirando al horizonte.

Crees que durara mucho esta tranquilidad? –

Francia dejo la pregunta al aire y nadie la contesto. La respuesta flotaba pero aun asi nadie se atrevió a responderla. Era todo tan bonito que no se queria estropear. Pero algun dia lo haria y sera tragico y mucha gente lloraria pero por una vez dejaron de mirar al futuro para disfrutar el presente

La Revolucion de Rusia

Hetalia Axis powers

Capitulo IV- El inicio del final.

Tres semanas mas tarde.

Los periódicos abrían todos con la misma noticia. El atentado había sido muy fuerte y no se recordaba ninguno así anteriormente. Había explotado una bomba y había decenas de muertos y los heridos se contaban por cientos. Era un panorama desolador.

En Rusia estaban en pleno invierno y todo eso solo hizo que complicar las cosas. El fuego ardía en el parlamento y parte del edificio se había derrumbado. En la calle se respiraba nerviosismo.

Rusia estaba en el hospital, herido de gravedad pero estable. Junto a él se encontraban China y Japón. Había un silencio sepulcral solamente interrumpido por la maquina que decía que las constantes vitales de Rusia seguían activas y que por el momento no empeoraban. Japón miraba a China, quien tenia las manos en las piernas y se agarraba fuertemente los pantalones. Parecía estar temblando, seguramente de rabia.

Etto… se sabe ya quien ha sido?

Están investigando.

Y no se puede saber de ninguna manera?

China nego con al cabeza y lamento no haberse creído a Rusia en un primer momento.

Flashback

De madrugada, cuando el cielo estaba a oscuras el telefono de China sono. Rusia estaba al aparato.

Creo que han descubierto nuestros movimientos y que atacaran antes de una semana. Debemos estar alerta.

Como dices? Es imposible utilizamos la maxima discreción posible y…

Se filtraron informaciones no se de donde. Ya sabes que sus espias son muy eficaces.

Esta bien voy a alertar a Japon y…

Se oyo un ruido muy fuerte, se corto la línea del telefono y Chania llamaba a Rusia gritando desesperadamente pese a que sabia que nadie le iba a dar contestación. A las pocas horas Japon y el estaban en Rusia. El parlamento se estaba quemando habia gente y trozos de gente esparcidos por la calle, esa era una noche de fiesta ay habia mucha gente en la calle. Todo era un panorama horrible.

China, Japon! – Lituania se les acercaba preocupado, sangraba de la cabeza y tenia varias magulladuras

Lituania! Que ha pasado?

Una bomba, el señor Rusia esta en el hospital, esta muy herido y los medicos no saben si saldra vivo

Fin del Flashback

Lituania entro por la puerta cargado con tres cafes. Ya le habian mirado las heridas y parecia no tener nada demasiado grave. Se los dio a China y Japon y se sento en la silla que quedaba libre.

Pasaron unos minutos y Rusia parecio despertar. Lituania se acerco a él.

Señor Rusia esta usted bien?

Li…Lituania?

Si señor! Soy yo, se encuentra bien?

Te quiero despedazar

Ó_òUUUUUUUU

Uf… -suspiro China- al parecer esta bien…

Paso un rato, hablaron acerca de lo que habia pasado pero Rusia tampoco sabia demasiado asi que dejaron correr el tema. Paso un dia, nadie se movio del hospital porque nadie sabia que hacer. Se oyeron pasos en el pasillo y dos hombres vestidos de soldados entraron.

Tenemos noticias acera de la procedencia de las bombas.

Contad

No pudimos establecer de que país se trataba pero según algunas fuentes y espias nos informan que son producto de las potencias Europeas, un proyecto de union que tenian guardado bajo secreto.

No me lo puedo creer…- China se llevo las manos a la cara- Como han podido?

… Esta bien. Cual es la situación actual.

A parte del atentado contra el congreso ha habido otros mas en toda Rusia. Las victimas se cuentan por cientos.

Rusia Japón y China intercambiaron miradas. Lituania hacia un rato que se habia ido a descansar.

Preparen las tropas. Se avecina una tempestad de fuego en Europa.

Fin de la Primera Parte, Útopia.

1 Las tropas Francesas entraron en Florencia sacando los Medici del poder y haciendo que la ciudad se auto governara con una Republica. Una referencia a esto en el anime es que se nombra a Niccolo Machiavelli, uno de los secretarios de la República. Por aquel entonces Italia estaba dividida en muchas ciudades estado.

2 Estaba contemplando a Francia, que en esos momentos estaba haciendo una curiosa exhibición con platos un par de tenedores y un pingüino de peluche.


	2. Chapter 2

Inicio de la Segunda Parte. Descenso a los infiernos.

La Revolución de Rusia

Hetalia Axis Powers

Capitulo V- Inicio de la Guerra Asiaticoeuropea

Los países Europeos se dieron prisa al enterarse de lo sucedido y fueron al hospital tan rápido como pudieron. Francia encabezaba la cuadrilla y abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Rusia.

Bon Jour Como esta el enfe…

Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase China tenía una jeringuilla apuntándole al cuello. Retrocedió unos pasos hasta que tropezó con Alemania.

Que significa esto?

Lo atacáis sin previo aviso y tenéis la poca vergüenza de venir aquí?

Se venimos aquí es porque nos preocupaos por lo que paso las bombas eran nuestras pero nosotros no…

Cállate! Nadie más excepto vosotros tenía posibilidades de ir a por esas bombas. Al principio no quería creerlo. Marchaos y no habrá problemas.

Japón!- Italia se lanzo contra Japón y lo abrazó- sabes que no haríamos una cosa así, por favor creednos! Somos amigos, recuerdas los buenos tiempos?

Japón se quedo mirando la cara de Italia, la inocencia se reflejaba en su rostro quizás… Volvió la cabeza y vio a Rusia que miraba la escena sin decir nada. Vio sus vendas y las heridas y magulladuras que tenia.

Iros de aquí o tendremos que tomar medidas

Dijo el con un hilillo de voz. Al irse Inglaterra dio un rápido vistazo dentro.

Espero que te recuperes pronto

Le dijo a Rusia y se fue. Toda esa situación… había algo que no le gustaba. Y no eran los ejércitos Rusos Chinos y Nipones preparándose para una guerra inminente. Había algo que no iba bien en el asunto.

Ai…- Francia suspiró- ya decía yo que las cosas iban demasiado bien

Nadie creería que terminase con algo como esto… y esos tres no parece que quieran entrar en razón

Japón san…- se lamentó Italia mientras andaba.

Me da miedo Rusia…

A todos nos da miedo Rusia

… me refiero a que parecía estar demasiado tranquilo pese a lo que pasaba

Inglaterra, naciste ayer? Rusia siempre esta tranquilo como si nada fuese con él. No busques polvo donde no hay

Aun así…

Déjate de conspiraciones alienígenas y vayamos a comer algo anda

Hubo un asentimiento general.

_Pensamiento de Alemania: _

_En verdad Italia esta mal… no ha dicho Pastaaaa ni ha puesto esa sonrisa estúpida suya… ocultara algo? – miró a Italia que andaba a su lado con la cabeza baja- No… es demasiado estúpido como para tramar algo así y mas solo…Inglaterra también es sospechoso pero Francia es demasiado inútil para tramar algo así_

_Pensamiento de Francia:_

_Inglaterra parece demasiado pensativo… Es como si ocultase algo…no creo que hiciera nada de eso… al menos el solo no_

_Pensamiento de Inglaterra: _

_No me fío demasiado de Alemania… A veces parece estar resentido con Rusia por lo de la segunda guerra Mundial y lo del muro de Berlín… quizás él…Con ayuda de Francia, aunque lo veo demasiado inútil para algo como esto.._

_Pensamiento de Italia: _

_Pasta… Quiero comer Pasta_

De todos es bien sabido que entre los países Europeos hay una desconfianza que no se disimula demasiado, aun así no por lo que piensas les hace ser inocentes. Algo pasó esa noche. Alguien robo el almacén donde se ocultaban las bombas que habían fabricado esos cuatro países. Solo esos cuatro países sabían donde estaba y solamente había cuatro llaves. El asunto era muy raro y Francia también, pero eso era otra historia.

La Revolución de Rusia

Hetalia Axis Powers

Capítulo VI- El primer lanzamiento de dado.

Pasaron unas semanas después del ataque terrorista. Rusia se repuso y volvió a su casa. Lituania lo esperaba (temblando debajo de una mesa, pero algo es algo). Cruzo el umbral de la puerta y una sirvienta le abrió la puerta. Tenía un brazo roto pero por lo demás se encontraba bastante bien. ¿Demasiado quizás? Fue el pensamiento de Lituania, pero prefirió sacárselo de la cabeza temiendo por su integridad.

Esto… Hola Rusia… Quiere… este… algo?

Algo de Vodka no estaría nada mal- dijo sonriendo con una sonrisa quizás mas fría de lo normal.

Se sentaron los dos en una pequeña mesa y obedientemente Lituania sirvió un vaso de Vodka para él y le dio la botella a Rusia. Se quedaron un rato mirando el líquido en silencio.

Señor, parece que se encuentra bien.

Si jajaja ¿y como estas tu?

Bastante mejor… mis heridas sanan rápido

Bien hecho

Otro silencio incomodo. Cualquier principiante lo hubiese rellenado con alguna frase tonta acerca del tiempo, pero eso era Rusia y allí siempre hacía frío. Así que los dos se quedaron otra vez mirando el líquido.

… ¿Que va a hacer?

Matar a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino

Lo había dicho con una sonrisa. Y eso era lo malo. Eso significaba que lo decía en serio tenía esa mirada… Eso significaba que declararía la guerra al país responsable de los atentados pero al desconocerse cual era… No pretendería declarar la guerra a 4 de las superpotencias mundiales… ¿Verdad? Lituania estaba enfrascado en ese pensamiento. Rusia antes del ataque había estado raro y ahora lo estaba aún más y solamente llevaban unos pocos minutos charlando.

Avisa a China y a Japón, quiero reunirme con ellos lo antes posible

Si señor…

Lituania se retiró y dejo solo a Rusia. Miró por la ventana. La noche empezaba a caer. Otra noche fría en el reino de la nieve.

Por otro lado en Europa la situación era más bien tensa.

¿¿Que haremos que haremos que haremos??

¡FRANCIA! ¿Te puedes calmar por favor?

ME RINDO ME RINDO

¡ITALIA! ¡Mantén la compostura, haz el favor!

La situación es muy tensa- Dijo Inglaterra intentando aportar cordura a la conversación- Las tropas rusas han avanzado hasta Polonia y según mis informaciones planean un ataque inminente.

¡Lo soportaremos!- Dijo Alemania- Ahora lo mas importante es hacer un pacto.

No lo veo tan sencillo- Francia pareció recobrar el sentido- uno de nosotros tres es el traidor y…

Somos cuatro

Todas las miradas voltearon para ver a Italia, en esos momentos blandía una bandera blanca en la ventana

Prosigue, no he dicho nada

Alguno de nosotros puede que sea el traidor y a los países que no tienen mucho que ver se les perjudicaría la imagen al aliarse con alguien capaz de hacer tal cosa…

¿Como? ¿Insinúas que somos nosotros? ¿Como sabemos que no eres tu?

Eh… yo no he dicho nada de eso…

¡Inglaterra! Por una vez Francia tiene razón. No podemos confiar los unos en los otros. Tenemos que mantenernos alerta. ¡Pero igualmente debemos colaborar con todo esto o las tropas rusas nos aplastaran!

Si… pero aun así…

Estoy de acuerdo en colaborar- Italia pareció centrarse por una vez en su vida- si no nos ayudamos Rusia nos aplastara como moscas y… ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE ME PEGUEN!

Ah… está bien…Nos aliaremos mientras dure esta situación.

Bien pues eso…

¡Nombre!

_Pensamiento de Alemania:_

_Ya vuelve a estar con esas… en la Segunda Guerra Mundial igual… -__-_

¿Un nombre?

¡Si! Como ellos son de Oriente nosotros seremos ¡la tribu de Occidente!

Eh… ¿y que tal bloque? Tribu suena africano

¡VALE! Y PARA CELEBRARLO

_Pensamiento general: _

_A que ahora dice "vamos a comer pasta"_

Vamos a formalizarlo

_Pensamiento general:  
- Alivio…_

¡¡¡Comiendo pasta!!!

Por la paciencia de todos Italia fue golpeado en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente y Alemania lo regresó de vuelta a casa.

Me alegro que volvamos a estar en el mismo bando- Dijo Italia risueño

Ah si…- En el fondo él también lo pensaba pero no lo diría ni por una ración ilimitada de Wurst

Aunque Japón…

Italia – le cortó- Esto es la guerra. No hay amigos, solamente enemigos y gente que lucha en tu mismo bando.

¿No le echas de menos?

… No- Si lo hacia en realidad.- Ahora regresa a tu casa y duerme. Mañana será un día duro.

La Revolución de Rusia

Hetalia Axis Powers

Capitulo VII- La caída del gigante.

Rusia sonrió al ver a su general. EL hombre, de unos cuarenta y tantos años de edad parecía más bien preocupado.

¿Entendiste lo que te dije?

Si señor… ¿no es algo precipitado y arriesgado?

Si no quieres hacerlo no tienes porque jajaja ya sabes que pasará pero…

Sus superior…

Mis superiores están de acuerdo.

Como usted quiera señor- le hizo el saludo marcial.- Acompáñeme si es tan amable.

Rusia asintió y los dos salieron por la gigantesca puerta.

Alemania se despertó. Había tenido un extraño sueño con macarrones flotando y Wurst esclavizado por trozos de pizza gigantes. Prefirió no dar muchas vueltas al asunto. Una sensata decisión.

Se centro en asuntos más importantes. Tenía las tropas Rusas a dos palmos de casa y los refuerzos de los otros países no llegarían hasta dentro de 24 horas. No se esperaba ataque alguno. Estos asuntos se solían tratar con diplomacia y como caballeros. Sin embargo él no era un caballero, no propiamente dicho y Rusia menos. Algo en su interior estaba a punto de explotar sentía una fuerte presión en el estómago. Fue al baño y una vez aliviada la susodicha presión se calmó.

Miró por la ventana. Parecía otra mañana normal y al parecer no había ninguna ofensiva contra el Reichstag a la vista. En resumen. Podía descansar tranquilo (si es que los alemanes conocen esa palabra). Pasaron dos horas de tranquilidad absoluta (casi aburridas) y un estruendo irrumpió en la ciudad. Bombarderos rusos sobrevolaban toda la ciudad. Lanzaban bombas. En poco rato se fueron tal y como vinieron. No dio tiempo a movilizar nada. Ni de avisar ni de contraatacar. Los servicios militares hicieron todo lo que pudieron pero los ataques fueron demasiado repentinos. El Reichstag se mantenía en pie y Alemania corría de un lado a otro insultando gritando. No podía hacer mas.

Jajajaja

La risa perturbó el silencio que solo rompía Alemania con sus palabrotas y sus zancadas. Rusia estaba en la puerta de entrada. Las llamas le iluminaban el rostro sonriente.

Alemania estúpido jajaja

C… COMO TE ATREVISTE?

Alemania se lanzó contra Rusia ofuscado por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos. Cargo contra él. Los dos cayeron al suelo y justo cuando iba a golpearlo una fuerza mayor le detuvo1.

Por qué lo hiciste?

Jejeje porque alguno de vosotros atacó mi país y como tu estas mas cerca serás el primero en caer. Dos pájaros de un tiro.

Dos… ¿Cómo? – Se llevo las manos a la cabeza- HA MUERTO GENTE INOCENTE POR TU CULPA

No es nada que tú no hayas hecho antes. Los dos tenemos las manos manchadas de la sangre de millones de inocentes. Levántate anda.

Se levanto y lo miró con furia. Rusia parecía mucho más grande y mas amenazador que nunca. Cientos de años de historia corroboraban su enorme poder y su crueldad con el enemigo2.

¿Que quieres?

Venganza

… Matándome no conseguirás nada.

Oh mi buen amigo- Rusia se le acercó con los brazos cruzados en la espalda y una especie de mirada de resignación- Es que no quiero matarte

Alemania suspiró aliviado.

Se que tu tienes información, dime quien fue.

Cierto, tengo información pero lo que dice es algo demasiado raro… no me encaja… dice que el culpa…

Alemania se calló, un golpe seco en la nuca y todo el mundo alrededor suyo se apagó. Estuvo unos momentos consciente. Había más gente que entraba. Lo cogían se lo llevaban. No podía hacer nada. Ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaba. Simplemente maldeció en el silencio de su mente. Un pensamiento le cruzo la cabeza. Una frase sin sentido que contenía mucha información. Demasiada, y eran malas noticias.

_Dos pájaros de un tiro…_

Se repitió la frase para sus adentros hasta perder la conciencia completamente con un segundo golpe. Esta vez no soñó con pasta invasora. Esta vez solo hubo oscuridad en un sueño muy profundo.

La Revolución de Rusia

Hetalia Axis Powers

Capitulo VIII- El despertar del dormido

La noticia se extendió rápido por Europa. America se dio prisa y también se fue para el Viejo Continente. "Alemania ha desaparecido" era la frase mas repetida en los periódicos, en las calles y demás medios de comunicación. Nada se sabía. Solamente el ataque ruso, la confusión y la desaparición.

Italia no armaba escándalo. Estaba callado en un rincón.

Por qué no me habéis avisado de esta situación?

Creíamos que no pasaría nada. Fue un ataque por sorpresa. Ninguno de nosotros estaba preparado para esto…

Aún así podría haber ayudado y no dejar que pasara algo como esta. Esta situación es tremendamente delicada.

¿Te crees que no lo sabemos?

Tenemos que actuar- El que habló fue Italia.

Como pretendes que lo hagamos?- Contesto Inglaterra

Derrotando a Rusia…- Si, seguía siendo Italia.

…Oye Italia, no es tan fácil, si lo fuese…-

Italia agarró a Inglaterra por la pechera y lo levanto del suelo sin apenas esfuerzo

Si no me ayudáis lo haré solo!

¡Es un suicidio! ¡Animal!- Replico el ahora flotante Inglaterra.

Lo levantó un poco más.

La situación ya es bastante delicada como para que la empeoremos. Déjalo en el suelo anda.- Francia optó por hablar con sensatez y funcionó. Italia lo volvió a poner en el suelo.

Lo siento…

Tranquilo- Inglaterra optó por hacer como si lo que acababa de pasar no hubiese ocurrido nunca- Entendemos como te sientes pero es un suicidio actuar solo.

¡Ayudadme pues!

Las tropas rusas están apoyadas por las Chinas y las Japonesas y nosotros solamente somos tres ahora que Alemania ha…

Cuatro. Apoyaré a Europa.

Se agradece.

No por gusto. Rusia, Japón y China se expandirán más de la cuenta si consiguen invadir Europa. Serían un peligro para mí en el caso que haya un conflicto.

Aja. Bien, reunión táctica pues. Propongo que los primeros movimientos sean…

Italia se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. Se despidió con la cabeza y se fue. Alguna cosa no iba bien. No tenía la cara de bobalicón encantado de siempre. Estaba distinto y mucho. Se fue por la puerta y la sala se quedó en silencio. Se cruzaron miradas.

Por su lado Italia se fue a su casa. Cogió todo lo indispensable. Comida, agua, algunas armas y una bandera blanca3. Se dirigió a Rusia él solo. Llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo oídos sordos a guerras y demás. Hiendo detrás de Alemania todo el rato y Alemania cuidaba de él como si fuese su hermano mayor. Ahora la situación era distinta. Quien sabe donde estaba Alemania, si estaba bien. Ni tan solo se planteó la opción de que no estuviese vivo. Eso no le podía pasar a Él. Cogió un avión y en varias horas se trasladó a Rusia. Pasó desapercibido. Era como si nadie quisiera verle. Anduvo por las calles heladas y llenas de nieve de la capital rusa. Fue a casa de Rusia. Lituania abrió la puerta.

H…Hola Italia… que demonios haces aqu…

Italia le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Lituania en la cabeza con el palo de la bandera blanca. Cayó hacia atrás como un peso muerto4. Italia dio una zancada y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Parecía un castillo de cristal visto desde dentro. Era brillante, casi transparente y frío. Muy frío.

Jajajaja No te esperaba tan pronto – La risa de Rusia sonó detrás de el y le aporreo los tímpanos como si fuese un yunque.

¿Donde esta?

Jajajaja Lo verás pronto si así lo deseas

Italia no aguanto más. Desenvainó una espada y se lanzo contra Rusia blandiéndola con manos frágiles pero expertas. Cuando estaba a punto de dar alcance una katana se puso en su cuello haciéndole parar en seco. Japón estaba a su lado. Se había movido cual sombra por la oscuridad y ni ruido armó cuando la desenvainó. Por su lado China bajaba una enorme escalera que había al fondo de la recepción.

¿Que hace este aquí? Aru

He venido a por Alemania

¿Alemania? ¿Le pasó algo?- Japón retiró la katana de su cuello.

Desapareció. Debe pensar que fuimos nosotros.

Los aviones que atacaron Berlín eran…

Esta claro que te engañaron pequeño Italia jaja

¿Como? ¿Por qué?

Para que te fueras de Europa. Piénsalo. ¿No estaban demasiado tranquilos los países?

A lo mejor….

Ven a la ventana y mira hacia fuera.

Italia asintió y se dirigió a la ventana mas próxima. Se oyó un ruido como si alguien arrastrase algo. Italia se volvió. Fue tarde. Un jarrón de porcelana bastante valioso se rompió contra su cráneo. Cayó al suelo como Lituania lo hizo hacía apenas unos minutos. Japón y China miraron a Rusia interrogativos.

Iba armado hasta los dientes. Lo llevaremos como él quería junto con Alemania.

No creo que eso fuese necesario.

Au contrair mon ami. Si lo hubiésemos dejado ir las cosas solo se hubiesen puesto peor para nosotros.

Aún así que pretendes?

Terminar de una vez por todas con la gran potencia que es Europa.

Aún así, solo has "conquistado" por decirlo de alguna manera Italia y Alemania. Francia e Inglaterra tienen tanto o mas poder que ellos. Y están los pequeños países que…

Por eso no te preocupes. Ordena a tus tropas que invadan Italia.

¿Las mías? ¿Por qué?

Por qué necesitaré las mías para los próximos movimientos.

No creo que…- Protestó Japón.

Si tienes alguna objeción tu país será el próximo en ser atacado

Oye no…

Lo mismo digo. Y ahora haced lo que os he ordenado jajaja.

De acuerdo…

Fin de la segunda parte, Descenso a los infiernos

1 Si, el cuchillo que tenia entre las costillas cuenta como fuerza mayor.

2 Y con Lituania también

3 Es Italia. Por serio que esté sigue siendo él.

4 Lo siento. Me cae bien Lituania, en serio. Pero no pude resistirme a poner eso.


	3. Chapter 3

Inició de la tercera parte, La soledad de los países europeos

La Revolución de Rusia

Hetalia Axis Powers

Capítulo IX- En medio del conflicto

Alemania e Italia habían sido invadidas por las tropas del Bloque de oriente. La guerra avanzaba rápido y se decantaba por Rusia china y Japón. Actuaban rápido y con inteligencia. Los países de Europa se veían indefensos aunque des de que contaban con el apoyo de América ganaban la mayor parte de las batallas libradas en territorio Europeo y habían conseguido reconquistar parte de los territorios Alemanes e Italianos. Aún así las tropas Rusas Chinas y japonesas no daban paso a ninguna tregua. Ni a posibilidades de Reconciliación.

Francia e Inglaterra estaban viviendo juntos provisionalmente1. Era mejor mantenerse unido dada la increíble amenaza Oriental que atormentaba Europa y ahora también America. Como de costumbre el campo de batalla estaba en territorio Europeo.

La situación es preocupante

Aja…

Miles de hombres están muriendo

Aja…

¿Quieres escucharme y dejar de hacer el imbécil?

Francia estaba jugueteando con una pipa de fumar de juguete (de esas que lanzan burbujas) y con una boina. Intentaba ser Sherlock Holmes mientras que Inglaterra intentaba no perder los papeles.

Elemental mi querido Arthur.

Deja de hacer el idiota y centrare un poco anda…

Francia se puso recto en la silla y miro fijamente a Inglaterra. Este le pasó algunos de los informes que tenia sobre la mesa.

Por lo que podemos saber Rusia deja de lado países pequeños y se centra en súper potencias. Como Alemania Italia tu y yo

¿Alguna teoría?

Si acaba con nosotros no le costará nada acabar con los países mas pequeños y estos, pese a las ayudas que ofrecen no son suficiente para aplacar a sus ejércitos.

Así que tarde o temprano nosotros dos también…

No creo. De momento han atacado uno a uno. Probablemente se esperaba la reacción de Italia. Pero no contaba con la ayuda Americana. Si tratamos de mantenernos juntos y no le damos oportunidades podremos aguantar de pie.

Si… Este… ¿tú crees que los han…?

Mas les vale que no. Vayamos a dormir. Se hace tarde.

¿Puedo dormir contigo? 8D

¡Jamás!

Pese a las suplicas de Francia, Inglaterra consiguió encerrarse en su habitación. No quería que se repitiesen escenas del pasado2.

A la mañana siguiente los dos se levantaron temprano. Una sirvienta trajo el correo a Inglaterra.

- America quiere que me reúna con él. Estaré de vuelta por la tarde

- ¿Como? A mi no me ha dicho nada. Puede ser una trampa.

- Lo dudo mucho. No te muevas de aquí por si acaso.

- El que no debería moverse eres tú. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que no es una trampa?

- Por esto- La carta estaba firmada con "El héroe salvador"

- Vale. Pero aun así ten cuidado.

- Si…

- Que si te pasa algo y me quedo solo nadie me protegerá- Se le abrazo- ¡Pierdo todas las batallas!¡Soy un desastre!¡Soy lo peor!

- ¡Quítate de encima estúpido!

Una vez Inglaterra se pudo deshacer de Francia (a base de golpes pero algo es algo) se fue. Francia se quedó solo (a excepción de los del servició, quienes tenían ordenes de rociarlo con spray anti-violadores si se les acercaba mucho. Pasaron las horas y Francia se fue a dormir la siesta. Se despertó cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Como nadie parecía que abría la puerta y los golpes se repetían fue él mismo a abrir la puerta. Al torcer la esquina encontró el cuerpo tirado de una chica del servició en un charco de sangre. Asustado fue corriendo hacía la puerta y el rastro de cadáveres seguía. Alguien había entrado en la casa. Fue hacía la puerta. No para abrirla. Ya habían entrado y por suerte no lo encontraron. No parecía haber rastro de movimiento en la casa. Huir, el que llamaba seguramente era Inglaterra. Llegó al salón. Rusia estaba dando golpes en la puerta y es que una puerta se puede llamar desde los dos lados3.

¿Q… Que demonios haces aquí?

Jajaja adivina vine a por Inglaterra… pero al menos no hice el viaje en balde – la sonrisa era más monstruosa de lo normal. Tenía la cara con salpicaduras de sangre y una tubería llena de sangre en la mano.

¿O… oye no podríamos hablarlo? No es necesario llegar a según que extremos.

Jajaja no seas estúpido. Con lo bien que esta hiendo todo. Alemania e Italia están solos. Te gustaría ir a hacerles compañía.

Eh… prefería quedarme aquí sinceramente jejej…

No lo entendiste. No era una pregunta jajaja- la sonrisa de su cara se borró y alzó la tubería.

Dos horas mas tarde Inglaterra y América volvían de la pequeña e improvisada reunión. El plan era hablar de la estrategia con Francia ya que destinaron la tarde a charlar tranquilamente acerca de unos asuntos personales. Llegaron a la casa de Inglaterra y este tocó el timbre. Nadie le abrió la puerta. Cuando la cosa se hizo demasiado rara la derrumbaron entre los dos. El silencio los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Una bota era lo único que vieron. Dedujeron que era de Francia. Lo buscaron por toda la casa. No hubo respuesta, ni rastro de su cuerpo. Solamente los cadáveres de la gente del servicio. Los dos se miraron. Estaban completamente solos en plena guerra.

La Revolución de Rusia

Hetalia Axis Powers

Capítulo X- Bloque Oriental

Japón, Rusia y China se reunieron a primera hora de la mañana para una reunión táctica. La estrategia y demás la decidía Rusia por lo que Japón y China tenían poco a decidir sin embargo habían decidido hacer esa reunión para cuatro o cinco tecnicismos.

Bien. ¿Porque nos hemos reunido hoy?

Para saber que hacemos con los países

A propósito ¿Dónde están?

Encerrados, fuera de peligro4

Aja… y… ¿se puede saber por qué los tienes encerrados?

No

¿Cómo dijiste?

Etto…- Japón habló- Me parece que ya es suficiente. Ha muerto muchisima gente y esta claro que esta guerra la tenemos medio ganada. ¿por qué simplemente no parar con todo esto?

Porqué Europa es un peligro para nosotros. Si ahora paramos esto las represalias serán terribles.

Aún así…

O estas conmigo o contra mí. No tienes punto medio. Si estás con nosotros quédate, pero si estás con ellos- Se abrieron compuertas. Tres personas apuntaban a la mesa con pistolas.- Creo que la elección es clara. Lo mismo te digo China. Doy por finalizada la reunión.

En un silencio sepulcral los tres países abandonaron la casa de Rusia para ir a sus respectivos hogares. Rusia cogió una antorcha que quemaba solitaria y toco una piedra como todas las demás. Un pasadizo se abrió delante de él. Anduvo por el angosto pasaje hasta llegar a una puerta. Detrás de ella otro pasadizo mas, este iluminado. Dejó la antorcha y siguió su camino. Esta le condujo a una habitación con muchas puertas. Sacó un manojo de llaves. Cruzó una. Otra sala, esta más pequeña pero mas ancha. A un lado, con barrotes y al otro con instrumentos varios de tortura.

¿Cómo estas?

A ti que te parece…-la voz era débil. Alemania estaba al otro lado en un rincón y mirando fijamente a Rusia- Estás enfermo.

Jajaja no estás en condiciones de hacerme enfadar Alemania

¿Se puede saber que pretendes encerrándonos?

¿cómo sabes que hay más gente aquí encerrada a parte de ti?

Se oye gritar a Italia y a Francia cada dos por tres pidiendo ayuda.

Ya… en verdad son muy ruidosos... estate tranquilo. El próximo "invitado" seguro que será más tranquilo.

¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?

Quiero saber cual de vosotros cuatro es el traidor que ataco mi país. Para eso os necesito a los cuatro.

Ja… No te será tan fácil capturar a Inglaterra. Ya sabes como son esos cerdos5.

Jajaja ya lo sé. Ya lo sé…

Rusia también visitó a Italia. Esté blandía una bandera blanca. Se estuvo poco tiempo con él y luego fue a ver a Francia.

Espero que te encuentres cómodo

… ¿Por qué no nos matas ya?

Porqué muertos no me servís de nada.

¿Qué harás cuando ya domines Europa¿ ¿Irás a por América?

No me hará falta ir hacia América estúpido jajaja

Se fue. Abandonó el pasillo y subió a su habitación. Apuntó en un pequeño libro.

"_Pese a las complicaciones del plan todo anda sobre lo previsto. Solo necesito que caiga un país mas para que Oriente domine Europa y América caerá por su propio peso. Pronto los países de Europa caerán al deshacerme de los más peligrosos._

_No debo confiar en mis aliados. Japón presenta dudas de lealtad y China sospecha alguna cosa. Memorando: Tomar medidas si la cosa se complica" _

La Revolución de Rusia

Hetalia Axis Powers

Capitulo XI- La caída de Occidente.

América le trajo un té a Inglaterra. Llevaba días tratando de animarle pero no lo conseguía. Ni siquiera se peleaban por tonterías como el Learnt-Learned o la comida. Para ser sinceros, América también estaba bastante desanimado.

¿Has pensado que hacer?

Inglaterra negó con la cabeza.

Se que la situación es muy dura. Nos supera a los dos. Aún así debemos mantenernos unidos y…

Díselo a Francia. De nada le sirvió a él venirse a vivir a mi casa. Ya viste lo que pasó. No sabemos si están vivos o muertos. Ni siquiera que les pasó.

Rusia es así. No tiene piedad ni con amigos ni con aliados.

Tarde o temprano también caeré. Lo sabes.

…- Eso era verdad. Los dos lo sabían.- Rusia trata de destruir tu moral. Sin el orgullo y el temperamento te quedas débil.

Entró en mi casa. Nadie le detecto. No se como se mueve. No se como lo hace pero lo está consiguiendo.

América miró a Inglaterra. Se veía muy pequeño, no solo de estatura. El ego siempre le había acompañado. Ese orgullo y esas agallas típicas del inglés. Aún así ahora estaba hecho polvo. Recordó su infancia junto a él. Los buenos y malos momentos. La guerra y el distanciamiento. Nunca lo había visto tan derrotado, quizás excepto aquella vez. Lo abrazó. Inglaterra no supo que hacer y se quedó quieto.

No me voy a ir a ningún lado. No dejaré que los rusos te cojan a ti también.

E… Estúpido…

Se separaron y se quedaron en silencio otra vez.

Voy a ir.

¿Cómo?

Tarde o temprano vendrá. Lo mejor será un duelo a la salida del sol6

No seas estúpido. Será un suicidio

Aun así…

Resistiremos. Juntos…- se sonrojó – I mean… que no te dejaré solo…

… Gracias

Se sonrieron. Se miraron.

A la mañana siguiente Inglaterra se despertó primero. Fue a ver a America a su habitación7. Seguía durmiendo. No lo despertó. Dejó un papel encima de un pequeño armario. Cogió un arma corta que llevaba escondida y la cargó. Dio un largo suspiro y se fue. No miró atrás. Si lo hubiese hecho no tendría valor suficiente para irse. Tenía la sensación de estar huyendo. Sacó un papel de su bolsillo. Lo leyó por enésima vez.

_"Reúnete conmigo al alba dentro de una semana. Ven solo. Iré desarmado._

_De Rusia con amor"_

Mucho amor… pensó el mientras andaba y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tardaste más de lo que esperaba- Rusia salió de entre las sombras.- No pensaba que vendrías.

A la mierda- sacó su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza de Rusia.- Ahora serás tu quien vendrá conmigo.

¿En serio?- Rusia se rió- Jajaja ¿Apuntas a una persona desarmada?

Tengo motivos mas que suficientes para disparar y ten por seguro que no fallaré si opones la mas mínima resistencia.

Mi querido amigo. Yo no llevo armas pero no dije nada de Él.

Hubo un movimiento detrás de Inglaterra. El acero frío le atravesó el estomago. La espada se retiró y él se llevo una mano al vientre. El guante verde se tiñó de rojo sangre e Inglaterra cayó de rodillas al suelo. Agarró la pistola con fuerza apuntó y disparó contra Rusia. Giró ciento ochenta grados y miró detrás suyo. China miraba preocupado a Rusia y no le prestaba demasiada atención. Apuntó de nuevo y empezó a hacer fuerza para apretar el gatillo. Le temblaba el pulso pero era imposible fallar a esa distancia. Alguien le pateó la mano y la pistola cayó a cierta distancia de donde estaba él. La vista se le nublo. La sangre salía brotando. Pronto moriría. Bueno… después de todo lo había pasado bien, ¿no? Se desplomó pesadamente contra él suelo. Rusia se acercó y le dio un par de patadas. El disparo le había dado en un brazo.

Recógelo- Hubo un momento de vacilación.- Ya me oíste… Japón

Kiku asintió y cargó el cuerpo de Inglaterra a su espalda. Era más ligero de lo que aparentaba.

China te excediste. No lo queremos muerto- y pensando en voz alta añadió- Aún no.

La Revolución de Rusia

Hetalia Axis Powers

Capítulo XII- El plan de Rusia.

Inglaterra despertó. No abrió los ojos de inmediato. Quería saber donde estaba antes de que las voces que oía supieran que estaba consciente.

En verdad tiene mal aspecto… Sigue dando miedo- Ese era Italia.

Rusia tenía el brazo herido. Seguramente fue el único que presentó batalla. Me avergüenzo de mi mismo- Alemania.

¡Yo le haré el boca a boca para que despierte!- Francia

¡NI TE ME ACERQUES ASQUEROSO!

Los tres se lo quedaron mirando embobados un rato hasta que se rompió el hechizo. Francia e Italia se lanzaron contra él y lo abrazaron.

¡Parad imbéciles! ¡Que duele! – gritó Alemania

Tranquilo, estoy bien- escupió sangre8- mas o menos…

Le soltaron y estuvieron hablando de lo sucedido los últimos días.

Lo que no entiendo es porque nos ha reunido precisamente hoy…

Seguramente querrá matarnos

¡Alemania eres un bestia!- Lloriqueó Italia

Jajaja no va muy desencaminado

Los cuatro se voltearon a la vez. Rusia estaba de pie delante de la celda. Tenía un brazo vendado.

Dolió. Pero aun así ya tienes suficiente con lo que tienes jajaja. La verdadera razón por la que estáis aquí todos es porque vais a saber quien es el traidor.

Te escuchamos.

No hay traidor-

Silencio incomodo. Salen tres puntos suspensivos en el aire y todos se vuelven chibis menos Rusia9.

Yo lo organicé todo desde el principio

¿Y la explosión? El atentado… Lituania y tu en el hospital…

Era necesario. Se me fue la situación de las manos. Eso es todo. Con unas heridas leves hubiese bastado. Lo único en que me equivoqué fue en el calibre de la explosión.

Entonces todo esto…

Jajaja tenía que aprovechar la situación. Engañando a China y a Japón con informes ficticios, conseguir que desconfiaseis unos de los otros. Solamente erais títeres y actuasteis tal y como yo predije que lo haríais.

Nos manejaste a tu antojo… Ha muerto mucha gente defendiendo una causa ficticia, lo sabes?

Al contrario amigo. La gran Rusia Imperial volverá. Estoy a dos pasos de conquistar el mundo entero.

Ja! America no será tan bobo como para caer en la trampa

_Pensamiento general:_

_Si. Sí lo sera_

- Europa ya forma parte de Rusia. Solo falta que los países más pequeños firmen la rendición para evitar una guerra que perderían antes de empezar.

- Aún así America en general es un poderoso país.

- Lo es? En verdad pensáis que tiene oportunidades contra Ásia y Europa juntas?

- Serás Estúpido!- Alemania se lanzó contra los barrotes- China y Japón no lo permitirán. En cuanto sepán el engaño…

- Será demasiado tarde para ellos.

- Hijo de puta son tus amigos!

- En la guerra, y tu esto lo deberías saber mejor que nadie. NO hay amigos. Solamente gente que lucha en tu mismo bando.

Dicho esto se fue. Cuando salió por la puerta volvió a entrar sonriendo con cara de despistado.

Que cabeza la mía se me olvidaba deciros algo.

¿El que?

Dulces pesadillas

Lanzó una esfera plateada y se tapó la nariz y la boca con una bufanda. Salió a toda prisa de la habitación y a los pocos segundos después de que la puerta se cerrase un humo blanquecino inundó la celda.

Fin de la tercera parte, La soledad de los países Europeos

1 Vale, Francia se había trasladado sin pedir permiso a nadie e Inglaterra no pudo echarle de ninguna de las maneras. Cada noche Inglaterra se encerraba en una habitación bajo llave, con un par de armas cortas y una escopeta. Sin contar varias armas blancas que escondía en varios sitios de la habitación (y de la casa en general)

2 La primera noche Inglaterra no se encerró. Despertó al lado de Francia, que estaba desnudo y hacía ruidos raros. Por suerte él estaba vestido. Pero es una imagen que le torturará hasta su muerte.

3 Referencia a "El Quinto Elefante" de Terry Pratchett.

4 No se sabe que es lo que entiende Rusia por "peligro". Él mismo ya lo es.

5 No es que me caigan mal. Es una referencia al Sketch de los Monty Python "Hitler in Minehead" (Hilter lo llaman) XD

6 A los Ingleses les gustan mucho esta clase de duelos.

7 Me apuesto algo a que mal pensasteis XD

8 Referencia a Izumi. De Full Metal Alchemist. Arakawa Hiromu

9 Vale. La situación es rarísima. No sabía como hacer que os la imaginarais así que puse eso.


	4. Chapter 4

Parte IV (primer final)- El juicio final

La Revolución de Rusia

Hetalia Axis Powers

Capítulo XIII- Final.

_(La acción pasa una hora después de que Inglaterra se fuese)_

América se despertó y se desperezó. Se levantó de la cama bostezando y fue hacía el baño con intención de hacer las cosas que se hacen por la mañana en el baño. Un pequeño papel doblado meticulosamente encima de un mueble le llamó la atención. Lo abrió con cuidado y lo leyó.

_"Lo siento Alfred._

_Inglaterra"_

Tiró el papel al suelo y fue hacía la habitación donde Inglaterra pasó la noche. La cama estaba hecha y no había rastro de su amigo. Lo buscó por la casa pero nadie supo donde estaba. Cogió varias armas y salió a los jardines dispuesto a irse con un helicóptero. Se retuvo un momento. Había sangre en el suelo. Algunos rastros de sangre que se dirigían hacía la puerta. Los siguió. En medio del camino había algo. Era un soldado de madera de los que Inglaterra le había regalado. Solo había una cosa que le aterrorizaba de ese muñeco. No tenía cabeza. Lo recogió con cariño y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos. Dio órdenes al piloto de dirigirse a Rusia cuanto más rápido mejor.

_(La acción de ahora pasa cronológicamente después del final del último capítulo) _

América bajo del helicóptero. La nieve le llegaba casi por los tobillos pero corrió por los jardines hasta llegar a la casa de Rusia. Llamó a la puerta. Lituania abrió la puerta. América le puso la pistola en la cabeza.

¡O te largas o te vuelo la cabeza!

Lituania corrió por los jardines hasta que se perdió en la neblina. Él no tenía nada que ver con todo esto. Solamente le interesaba Rusia.

¡América! ¡Celebró que ya hayas llegado!

La voz sonaba jovial pero con un toque gélido característico.

Bastardo

Por favor, ese lenguaje. Eres mi invitado ahora mismo. Tomaremos algo de beber.

A LA MIERDA ¿Dónde están los países europeos?

Ahora estan descansando tranquilamente. Siguen vivos, no sufras. Acompáñame.

América aceptó y le siguió. Anduvieron por los pasillos gélidos. En verdad parecía una casa hecha de hielo. Ni los cuadros, pintados con gran esmero por magníficos artistas parecían tener la vida que desbordaban en otras pinturas. Se sirvieron dos tazas. América no tocó la suya.

No está envenenada

Prefiero no arriesgarme.

La risa de Rusia resonó por todo el palacio mientras América miraba incómodo a cada lado.

Únete a mí.

¿Cómo dices?

Únete a mi gran imperio. No te pido impuestos ni reconocimiento. Solamente que aceptes lo que he creado.

¿Pretendes que acepté las brutalidades que has cometido? ¿El asesinato de millones de inocentes? ¿El secuestro de los países europeos? ¿Pretendes que haga como si nada hubiese pasado?

Si

Jamás

Tú lo has querido pues.

Rusia chasqueó los dedos. De una pared aparentemente normal apareció una puertecita. Se oyó un pequeño ruido de engranajes y luego unos pasos. Cuatro sirvientes aparecieron de la nada y colocaron cuatro sillas una al lado de la otra. De la puerta salieron cuatro soldados. Cada uno apuntaba con un fusil más bien antiguo a los cuatro países. Tenían las manos a la espalda. Les hicieron sentarse en las sillas antes nombradas. Todos miraban a América con una expresión que era una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza.

_Pensamiento general:_

_Sí. Fue tan idiota como para caer en la trampa. _

Me alegro pues que os hayáis reunido todos de nuevo tras estas semanas. Y bien Alphred. ¿Sigues manteniendo tu respuesta?

No me da miedo lo que puedas hacerme

Oh… no te voy a hacer nada…- Soldado uno. Apunte

El soldado que había detrás de Francia alzo el fúsil y lo dejó apuntando a su cabeza. El silencio que se hizo fue sepulcral. Francia tragó saliva con fuerza.

¿Y bien?- Preguntó Rusia

Cabrón…

Tú lo has querido.

Rusia asintió al soldado. Este disparo. En los ojos de Francia primero hubo sorpresa luego se quedaron abiertos mirando fijamente a la nada. Su cabeza cayó y el pelo rubio pasó a un rojo oscuro.

¿Có…cómo has…?

Francia…- Inglaterra miraba al causante de todos sus tormentos. Una persona con la que siempre se habían odiado. Ahora estaba muerta a su lado y el no podía hacer mas que mirar como la vida se le iba de golpe.

Alemania se levantó. Unos ojos airados miraron a Rusia. Tumbaron al soldado que tenía detrás y al que acababa de matar a Francia. Lo que pasó después siempre quedará en duda porqué todo pasó muy rápido. Alemania se lanzó contra Rusia y alguno de sus soldados desenvainó la espada. Alemania se quedó a pocos centímetros de la cara de Rusia y se paró en seco. Miró su pecho. Una espada lo había atravesado a la altura del corazón. Cayó de rodillas y hacía delante. Italia gritó y empezó a llorar. Eran unos gritos que helarían la sangre del hombre más valiente del mundo. Pero para alguien acostumbrado al frío y a la soledad no eran nada más que unos lloriqueos de niño pequeño.

¡Haz que cierre la boca para siempre!- Gritó Rusia.

Otro soldado apuntó a Italia y una bala le atravesó el corazón. Apenas le dio tiempo a darse cuenta de que se estaba muriendo. Cayó de la silla con lágrimas en los ojos aún pero con cara de tranquilidad. Como si la muerte fuese un alivio para él.

A…abuelo…

Murmuró mientras sus ojos se cerraban para siempre. Inglaterra se removió en su silla América cogió a Rusia y lo zarandeo.

Acepto Acepto! Por favor no mas muertes! Por dios! Basta!

Rusia abrazó a América. Este se quedó mirando a Inglaterra que estaba aterrorizado en la silla en estado de shock. Ver morir a tres compañeros no era fácil para nadie y menos de una forma tan cruel.

Oh América. Lo siento por ti y por tu amigo.- los brazos de Rusia estrecharon a América fuertemente.- Pero ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás.

No!

El mismo soldado que había disparado a Francia se acercó por detrás a Inglaterra. Cogió con las dos manos una pequeña soga y la apretó con fuerza contra el cuello de Inglaterra. Hubo un pequeño forcejeo. América intentó escaparse del abrazó de Rusia pero por más fuerza que utilizaba le era imposible. Se quedó mirando a Inglaterra. Como a cada segundo la vida de su amigo se escapaba. Pasaron segundos como años, Minutos como siglos. Poco a poco Inglaterra dejaba de forcejear. Los ruidos de asfixia eran mas agónicos.

A…Alphred…

Murmuró en lo que parecía el suspiro de un muerto y calló para siempre. Rusia soltó a América. Esté salió disparado apartando el soldado de un cabezazo y miró a Inglaterra. Comprobó su respiración. Su pulso. Estaba muerto definitivamente. No podía creerlo. No _quería _creerlo. Se arrodilló a su lado lo abrazó y lloró. Uno de sus bolsillos abultaba más de la cuenta. Miró dentro. La cabeza del soldado de madera decapitado estaba allí. Inexplicablemente la pintura de los ojos del soldado se había corrido seguramente por causa de la nieve. Parecía llorar.

HIJO DE PUTA!

China y Japón entraron por la puerta cuando América gritó. Observaron el panorama. China se llevó las manos a la boca. Japón no pudo soportarlo y vomitó. Había mucha sangre. Demasiada.

Estais contentos ya? DESGRACIADOS! – América dirijia sus gritos a todos pero miraba a Japón que seguía horrorizado. – Esto es lo que queríais? Todos! Están todos muertos!

Italia…Alemania…- Japón parecía susurrar.- Francia… Inglaterra

No los llames! No tienes derecho a hacerlo!- América se lanzó contra él.- Veis lo que habeis conseguido? Lo veis? Todo terminó para ellos ya no…

Frenó en seco. Se dio la vuelta. Rusia estaba detrás de él. Solamente vió como una tubería. La misma que solía llevar siempre caía sobre su cabeza. Sis gafas saltarón. La sangre empezó a brotar de su frente. El golpe lo había dejado ciego. Lo siguió golpeando hasta que América no tubo fuerzas para gritar. Su cuerpo se quedó en el suelo convulsionando hasta que paró. También había muerto.

R… Rusia porque hiciste eso?

Te estaba a punto de atacar

Todos… todos están muertos.

Tranquilizate Kiku. Mira- se la mano de América sacó un puñal. – Te hubiese podido matar

Pe…pero… No deberías haberlo echo eran amigos. Italia era prácticamente indefenso! Ya estaban derrotados no tenías porque materles no…

Japón- Rusia lo abrazó- A veces puedes parecer tan bobo…

China no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Rusia le clavo el puñal en la espalda y cuando se separó en el corazón. Cayó lentamente al suelo. Desmoronándose poco a poco. Como una especie de último deseo. Como una última disculpa dijo:

Yo… no quería… que pasase todo esto.

Su blanco uniforme pasó a ser rojo poco a poco y a su alrededor se hizo un pequeño charquito de sangre. China corrió contra Rusia y lo zarandeó.

Era mi hermano pequeño! No tenías derecho! No tenías porque hacerlo! No…

Cállate

Su sonrisa estúpida se desvaneció en una mueca de rabia. Estaba completamente cegado. Los soldados habían huido aprovechando la confusión y Rusia cogió un fusil. Apuntó al corazón de China y disparó. Cayó como un peso muerto.

Rusia estaba de pie en una sala donde los cadáveres de las antiguas superpotencias mundiales yacían en el suelo en charcos de sangre. Soltó todas las armas y fue a la ventana. Miró a su alrededor. Seguía nevando. Sonrió. Y es que en un reino de y hielo no tienen cabida las sonrisas cálidas.

La Revolución de Rusia

Hetalia Axis Powers

Capítulo XIV- Doscientos años mas tarde.

Unos niños jugaban tranquilamente en el patio de su casa. Empezó a nevar. En días como esos les gustaba estar con su abuela y se reunierón con la anciana en una chimenea. Ese día parecía estar triste como cada vez que caía nieve del cielo. Les contó una história sobre un mundo donde los países vivían en paz y sin guerras pero que la ambición de uno de ellos hizo romper la paz y que hubo una guerra. La más sangrienta que se recuerda en la historia. Y que murió mucha gente. Les contó lo que el malvado país les hizo a los demás. A los niños les gustaba la historia. En parte sabían que era verdad. Sua buela había estudiado y su bisabuela y su tataratatarabuela había vivido esos tiempos y había logrado escapar con vida. Los niños se quedaron con la historia y la fueron pasando mediante el boca a boca durante muchas generaciones hasta que se transformó en una leyenda y esta en un mito. Con el paso de los años el mito se borró de la mente de las personas y así la memoria se tragó lo que una vez pasó. Ya nadie recordaba a Francia, Italia, Inglaterra, Alemania, Japón, China o América. Ya sólo estaba la Gran Rusia. Dónde las sonrisas eran gélidas como el hielo que cubría todo en invierno.

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

La Revolución de Rusia

Hetalia Axis Powers

Capítulo XIV-

Capítulo XIII- Final. 1

_(La acción pasa una hora después de que Inglaterra se fuese)_

América se despertó y se desperezó. Se levantó de la cama bostezando y fue hacía el baño con intención de hacer las cosas que se hacen por la mañana en el baño. Un pequeño papel doblado meticulosamente encima de un mueble le llamó la atención. Lo abrió con cuidado y lo leyó.

_"Lo siento Alphred._

_Inglaterra"_

Tiró el papel al suelo y fue hacía la habitación donde Inglaterra pasó la noche. La cama estaba hecha y no había rastro de su amigo. Lo buscó por la casa pero nadie supo donde estaba. Cogió varias armas y salió a los jardines dispuesto a irse con un helicóptero. Se retuvo un momento. Había sangre en el suelo. Algunos rastros de sangre que se dirigían hacía la puerta. Los siguió. En medio del camino había algo. Era un soldado de madera de los que Inglaterra le había regalado. Solo había una cosa que le aterrorizaba de ese muñeco. No tenía cabeza. Lo recogió con cariño y lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos. Dio órdenes al piloto de dirigirse a Rusia cuanto más rápido mejor.

_(La acción de ahora pasa cronológicamente después del final del último capítulo) _

América bajo del helicóptero. La nieve le llegaba casi por los tobillos pero corrió por los jardines hasta llegar a la casa de Rusia. Llamó a la puerta. Lituania abrió la puerta. América le puso la pistola en la cabeza.

¡O te largas o te vuelo la cabeza!

Lituania corrió por los jardines hasta que se perdió en la neblina. Él no tenía nada que ver con todo esto. Solamente le interesaba Rusia.

¡América! ¡Celebró que ya hayas llegado!

La voz sonaba jovial pero con un toque gélido característico.

Bastardo

Por favor, ese lenguaje. Eres mi invitado ahora mismo. Tomaremos algo de beber.

A LA MIERDA ¿Dónde están los países europeos?

Ahora estan descansando tranquilamente. Siguen vivos, no sufras. Acompáñame.

América aceptó y le siguió. Anduvieron por los pasillos gélidos. En verdad parecía una casa hecha de hielo. Ni los cuadros, pintados con gran esmero por magníficos artistas parecían tener la vida que desbordaban en otras pinturas. Se sirvieron dos tazas. América no tocó la suya.

No está envenenada

Prefiero no arriesgarme.

La risa de Rusia resonó por todo el palacio mientras América miraba incómodo a cada lado.

Únete a mí.

¿Cómo dices?

Únete a mi gran imperio. No te pido impuestos ni reconocimiento. Solamente que aceptes lo que he creado.

¿Pretendes que acepté las brutalidades que has cometido? ¿El asesinato de millones de inocentes? ¿El secuestro de los países europeos? ¿Pretendes que haga como si nada hubiese pasado?

Si

Jamás

Tú lo has querido pues.

Rusia chasqueó los dedos. De una pared aparentemente normal apareció una puertecita. Se oyó un pequeño ruido de engranajes y luego unos pasos. Cuatro sirvientes aparecieron de la nada y colocaron cuatro sillas una al lado de la otra. De la puerta salieron cuatro soldados. Cada uno apuntaba con un fusil más bien antiguo a los cuatro países. Tenían las manos a la espalda. Les hicieron sentarse en las sillas antes nombradas. Todos miraban a América con una expresión que era una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza.

_Pensamiento general:_

_Sí. Fue tan idiota como para caer en la trampa. _

Es que eres idiota o te lo haces? – ladró Inglaterra

Oh perdone señor! No sabía que su deseo era estarse pudriendo en una celda el resto de sus días.

Ni yo que en tu cabeza solamente hubiese hamburguesas!

Este… chicos…-empezó a decir Francia- Este no creo que sea el mejor momento para tener una disputa matrimonial

Tú cállate!-le espetaron los dos a la vez.

Jajaja en verdad os lo pasáis bien vosotros.-Rió Rusia- pero la situación ahora no es demasiado indicada para fiestas. ¿No creeis?

Eh… si lo siento- América se aclaró la voz y se sentó otra vez.- Y ahora cuéntame. Cual de estos inútiles- dijo eso mirando a Inglaterra- Fue el de las bombas?

Rusia le explicó su plan. América trató de comprenderlo sin dormirse.

Tendré que mataros a ti y a tus amigos o te unirás a mi?

Nanai

Cerebro de hamburguesa…- se oyó susurrar a Francia Alemania e Inglaterra a la vez. Italia estaba muy ocupado lloriqueando por salvar su vida.

Entonces serás el primero en morir

Rusia sacó una pistola y disparó al corazón de América. Esté cayó de espaldas hacía atrás.

Bastardo!

Inglaterra se consiguió desatar y corrió contra Rusia. Este vaciló y no acertó el disparo. Simplemente le rozó en un brazo. Los dos empezaron a forcejear y cayeron al suelo. La pistola cayó a unos metros de ellos. Japón y China entraron alarmados por el alboroto. Vieron a América en el suelo con la entrada de un disparo en el pecho y a Inglaterra y Rusia forcejeando. Ahuyentaron a los soldados de modo que solamente los países se quedaron en la sala. Desataron a Francia, Italia y Alemania. Japón corrió a coger el arma y apuntó a Rusia a la cabeza.

Levántate despacio. Nada de cosas raras o disparo.

Jajaja. Niñato estúpido- Rusia se levantó y avanzo hacía él- no tienes lo que hay que tener para dispararme a mí.

Calla!- Japón vaciló. Miró de reojo el cuerpo de América inerte en el suelo y se ayudó con la otra mano a aguantar la pistola.- Pagarás por tus crímenes!

Yo? Fueron ellos quienes me atacaron primero y quienes…

Sabemos lo que pasó en realidad. Lo oímos todo cuando lo explicaste. Ya no seremos tus títeres nunca más.

Rusia levantó las manos y suspiró. China llamó a los guardias. Estos lo esposaron y lo llevaron a las celdas. No hubo felicidad. Inglaterra se acercó a América. Parecía dormido. No parecía que hubiese muerto…

hamburguesas…

Murmuró entre sueños. Otra vez los tres puntos suspensivos aparecieron y todos se volvieron a convertir en chibis. Inglaterra miro en el bolsillo interior. Había el cuerpo de un soldado de madera. Hecho a mano por el mismo hacía ya muchísimo tiempo. En medio del muñeco una bala se había incrustado. Sonrió y se guardó la parte junto a la cabeza de este. Italia se acercó a la ventana. Fuera había nieve y el paisaje se veía frío. Pero el sol brillaba.

Pasaron todos una temporada en el hospital con migrañas. La estancia fue curiosa.

Alemania se había quedado varias noches en el hospital despertando al lado de Italia (desnudo por supuesto). A las enfermeras, Italia, les parecía un chiquillo encantador y se lo pasaba en grande ligando en el hospital.

En cuanto a Francia… digamos que el carácter no le cambió para nada. Seguía acosando a Inglaterra, que lo amenazaba con bisturís. Fue curioso cuando China vino a disculparse por lo del intento de asesinato ya que apareció Francia vestido de "enfermera sexy". Eso le llevo varias horas de terapia con un psicólogo (a China y el psicólogo intentó tratar a Francia. Lo último que se sabe de ese pobre hombre es que acabó sus días internado en un centro psiquiátrico).

Tres semanas más tarde.

América llamó al timbre e Inglaterra abrió la puerta.

Ladrón

… ¿cómo dices?

Mi soldadito. Te lo llevaste.

Eh? Ah! Ese!

Y además lo rompiste!

Eh… creo que se rompió por accidente…

Aún así lo quiero

Eh… pasa anda…

La situación era algo desconcertante para Inglaterra.

Toma – se lo dio

Lo arreglaste…

Por supuesto! No tienes cura de los objetos y todo se te estropea!

Jeje… fue un accidente… Gracias por arreglarlo- sonrió dulcemente.

De nada. Estaba a punto de comer. ¿Te apetece quedarte?

Vale!

Comieron juntos y fue una agradable charla. Comieron tranquilamente y se emborracharon. Inglaterra terminó llorando como siempre y América se fue al hospital a que le hicieran un lavado de estómago. Pero eso es otra historia.

Un año (menos tres semanas) mas tarde

Los siete países se reunieron todos juntos en Rusia. Bajaron a las celdas. En un rincón estaba él. Sonriendo con varias botellas de Vodka vacías. Lituania se ocupaba de sus comidas.

Te arrepientes?

Oh sí! Mucho!- Había sinceridad en sus palabras

Abrieron la celda y Rusia salió. Abrazó a todos y juntos salieron a ver el Sol. Hacía un año que no lo veía brillar. Al fin y al cabo ya había pagado todos los males que había causado. Rusia seguiría siendo otra superpotencia. Pero todos la vigilarían muy mucho de cerca. Sobretodo cuando reía.

Desde que salió de la celda su risa cambió. Era más calida y más agradecida. Al fin y al cabo. Siempre llega el día en que la nieve se derrite.

Fin

1 Nota de la Autora: El siguiente trozo tiene el mismo principio que el otro. Si os da pereza releerlo podéis empezar a partir del "Pensamiento General"


End file.
